Sha Gojyo/Notes
Anime and Manga Difference to be updated Other Appearance Saiyuki Premium OVA to be updated Saiyuki: Requiem - For the One Not Chosen to be updated Kibou no Zaika to be updated Bus Gamer In one of original series by Minekura-sensei, Bus Gamer, both anime and manga was shown that Gojyo is a playable character in an arcade game. He was seen fighting with Kougaiji and later with Chin Yisou. Quotes * "I actually have two weaknesses--Tobacco and Tart--and I'm picky about both of them." Saiyuki Vol 1, ch. 02 - page 84 *"What do they say? 'Have women but don't let them have you.' Or is that sake?"Saiyuki Vol 1, ch. 03 - page 122 *"I hate to disappoint you, kid... But we're still alive."Saiyuki Vol 1, ch. 05 - page 183 *"I just wanna see what kinda guy could make a pretty girl so sad."Saiyuki Vol 2, ch. 06 - page 27 to be updated Trivia *Ironically, Gojyo's personality is loosely based on the original Zhu Bajie/Cho Hakkai's from Journey to the West, which is his lust for women and the tendency to be a wannabe charmer. Likewise, his former incarnation's position as General originates from the Curtain Raising General, who was exiled from Heaven and reincarnated into Zhu Bajie after breaking a valuable vase. The original Sha Wujing/Sha Gojyo does however, share his red hair from some adaptations. **Also on that note, Saiyuki's Goku akin to Dragon Ball's Goku shares the original Zhu Bajie/Cho Hakkai's hunger for food. Not to mention Goku also fights and argues with Gojyo much like how the original Wukong and Bajie often were at odds with each other. *So far, Gojyo has acquired many nicknames in the series, most of them being invented by Goku on the spot. A majority have to do with Kappa, due to his characters likeness to a kappa in the original Journey to the WestShā Wùjìng's character Analysis (most commonly 'erokappa' , oversexed kappa; actually spelled 'erogappa' due to Japanese linguistic rules) and a cockroach (gokiburi) due to his ridiculously long life line and the fact that the two long strands of hair above his forehead resemble the bug's antenna. Sanzo has uses these "nicknames" as well, and even Hakkai has made humorous reference. (when Gojyo remarked that Kougaiji was as hard to kill as a cockroach, Hakkai replied "and if another of the same species says so, it must be true"). *When it comes to women and children that are in a tight pinch, Gojyo will do everything he can to help. Hakkai has commented several times that his kind heart tends to draw him into trouble. *Gojyo's preferred cigarette brand is Hi-Lite. *Gojyo's clothes got changed in Saiyuki Reload 4.1 apparently because of Hakkai's mischievousness saying "... as long as we are changing clothes we might as well update our wardrobe." The whole group never vouched for it and got "different" clothings. This results Gojyo's new clothes. *Gojyo can't eat sour plum. *Gojyo has no spiritual awareness and can't see ghosts. He's the only member of the Sanzo party that can'tSaiyuki Omnibus chapter 1. *Gojyo is a terrible cook and not very helpful with cleaning. *In his past life as Kenren, he was literally bandaged to a chair very unceremoniously by a young Goku as order by Tenpou. In the Gensoumaden anime, Goku bandages Gojyo in a similar fashion, but with less bondages. * In the original Japanese version of Saiyuki, young Gojyo was voiced by Kayu Suzuki. but later he was voiced by Masayo Hosono (細野 雅世) in Sai R. & Sai R Gun. Just the same, Young Gojyo was voiced by Sam Foster in the English version Saiyuki Julie Anne Taylor in Sai R. & Sai R Gun.) Category:Subpage